Asylum Kids: Inmates' Profiles
by Randomonium
Summary: -Companion to 'Asylum Kids'- "Doctor, doctor, save me from myself." 'I think I'm crazy'. AU
1. Watch Closely Don't Leave Me

**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 'ASYLUM KIDS'! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 'ASYLUM KIDS', GO READ IT NOW!!!**

**Watch Closely (Don't Leave Me)**

Shino watches the bugs running along just under his skin. He's glad they're there. He's glad the crystal meth made them come. Everyone else hates them, hates it when they get inside their skin, but not Shino. He likes them. They have a place to stay now. They're safe and warm, and they're keeping him company. It can get lonely, but he hasn't been lonely since the bugs arrived. He talks to them softly, and imagines he can hear them whisper back. His body has become dependant on the drug, but he doesn't notice, doesn't mind because he continues taking it so the bugs don't leave, so they don't go, don't leave him alone again. He sells drugs to fund his habit. He doesn't view it as dealing, but as raising money to buy the necessary sustenance fro the bugs. He is not destroying his body, he is feeding bugs. He is killing himself, but he doesn't care, as he would rather be dead than have his beloved bugs desert him, than be alone.

Shino watches the bugs running along just under his skin.

_**Patient File**_

_**Name: **__Shino Aburame_

_**Number: **__876-341_

_**Wing: **__Medium Security_

_**Ward: **__B-12_

_**Crime: **__Murder_

_**Psychologist: **__Dr. K. Yuuhi_

_**Notes: **__Patient is addicted to crystal methamphetamine. Do not try to wean him off- this causes the 'bugs' to disappear and sets off his psychosis. He will try to kill you if you refuse him access to the drug. There is a certain certified drug dealer who supplies him with the drug- this man is allowed access into the facility. For more details, see file __Visitors: 5-67._

-END-

**A/N: Okay, so I came up with Shino, and had to write it down. His 'Asylum Kids' self fascinates me. **

**SPEAKING OF ASYLUM KIDS: Okay, so if you have not read chapter 21 of 'Tidbits', here's why I have not put up the promised chapters: I have written chapter 3, and half of chapter 2 BUT… it is on my laptop. And my laptop's charger has broken. I haven't had time to fiddle with it, but my laptop's really old and so I will not find the right charger ANYWHERE. So it may take a while before these chapters actually get put up. But they will. Trust me.**

**I think I will do the others' 'Asylum Kids' selves as well. In a bit. **


	2. Civilised Animal

**Civilised Animal**

Kiba wishes he were a dog. This is because he believes that it would be so much easier than being a human. The only thing that dogs fear is the hand of some humans- so these humans have to die. He is only doing what the dog couldn't bring itself to do (he is not completely dog). Dogs don't have all the stress and troubles that humans do, dogs aren't bound by social constraints. Dogs are simple, they are not petty, they don't wage wars. Kiba loves dogs and wants to be one. So he is one, as much as he can be, whenever he can be, whenever he doesn't have to be _human. _Kiba is sick of humans.

Kiba wishes he were a dog.

_**Patient File**_

_**Name: **__Kiba Inuzuka_

_**Number: **__756-125_

_**Wing: **__Medium Security_

_**Ward: **__B-10_

_**Crime: **__Murder_

_**Psychologist: **__Dr. K. Yuuhi_

_**Notes: **__Patient is obsessed with dogs and often pretends to be one. Proving that he is human only incites him to violence. It is advisable to just allow him to 'be' a dog, as when he is in that state he is mostly harmless._

-END-

**A/N: You can't have brackets in chapter titles! It's so annoying! SO the full/ real titles are going to be at the top of each drabble. **

**The information about Kiba is in the third chapter of 'Asylum Kids', which is stuck on my laptop. I only realized that after I wrote this. But it's not that hard to understand, as it gives quite a lot of information here. You'll just get more background when I put that chapter up. When I can. **

**Gaara and Hinata are also coming up today, probably within the next half an hour. Enjoy, and please review!**


	3. Shh It's A Secret

**Shh. It's A Secret.**

Hinata is an obedient girl. She always does what her father tells her. Even now, when he's not around. He told her not to tell, it's a secret. It's a secret; she's not allowed to tell. So she doesn't. No-one knows. She hasn't told anyone, so no-one knows. (Neji knows) Neji thinks he knows. He doesn't. Not everything. Only a little, only what her father saw fit to tell him. Now he hates her, hates her even though it wasn't her fault, she was just being an obedient girl and doing what her father said. She has to do what her father says, else she's worthless. Bile rises in her throat when she thinks of the secret, and she flinches instinctively when she thinks of sharing the secret. She is worthless without her father and how her father isn't around, but she was just doing what he told her to. Can she help it her father and her uncle were twins?

Hinata is an obedient girl.

_**Patient File**_

_**Name: **__Hinata Hyuuga_

_**Number: **__594-775_

_**Wing: **__Medium Security_

_**Ward: **__B-5_

_**Crime: **__Murder_

_**Psychologist: **__Dr. K. Yuuhi_

_**Notes: **__Patient is a very shy, quiet girl. She will not tell anyone anything. She requires a lot of attention and love, as she has a very serious inferiority complex. She does whatever she is told, with no questions asked. Please make sure she is safe, as I do not believe she is capable of saying no. Do not use harsh language or any hint of violence or threats, because she is showing signs of one who was abused. _

-END-

**A/N: Don't shoot me for being mean to Hinata. I feel really bad. And you're not meant to know exactly what happened. **

**Review please!**


	4. Straitjacket

**Straitjacket**

Gaara is in a room with padded walls. In this room, no-one can hear him scream (no-one will ever hear him scream). He can't hurt himself, they've made sure of that. They leave him in there for hours on end, alone, only himself for company. He can't sleep. He's afraid the anger inside of him will seep into his very bones should he let down his guard. When they give him the sleeping pills (do they think he's stupid? He knows when he's been drugged), that's when he's the most angry, when he wants to rip them to shreds, for allowing his thoughts to wander, his mind to go slack, allowing him to realize that they have _locked him in here _and he can't get out. The _idiots _haven't noticed the correlation yet. Haven't realized it's _their _fault. He can't do anything, his hands are tied. They don't listen to him, dismissing his warnings as empty threats and lunatic ravings.

Gaara is in a room with padded walls.

_**Patient File**_

_**Name: **__Gaara Sabaku_

_**Number: **__675-812_

_**Wing: **__High Security_

_**Ward: **__A-2_

_**Crime: **__Murder_

_**Psychologist: **__Dr. Baki_

_**Notes: **__Patient insists that sleeping makes him angry. I believe he was neglected by his father, which is backed-up by the fact that he, along with his siblings, murdered their father. He has days in which he is unapproachable and has to be restrained. Do not provoke; you will come out of it worst off. _

-END-

**A/N: Again, view link in my profile to a picture that inspired Gaara's 'Asylum Kids' self. It's an amazing picture.**

**And now you're going to have to wait for the other drabbles. =P **

**Please review!**


	5. Puppet On A String

**Puppet On A String**

Kankurou isn't crazy, oh no. He's just mildly deranged. He doesn't belong in the institute because he's not criminally insane, he's not crazy. Temari said so. Whatever she says is right, because she's the oldest, more in charge than Dad ever was. Kankurou listens to his siblings, both younger and older. Temari because she is the mother figure, she is clever, she is loved. Gaara because he isn't altogether there and shame, Dad always did take it out on him the most. It's not like Kankurou's a pushover, he yells and fights with his siblings all the time, but he normally ends up doing what they ask. And he's fine with it, really he is, but sometimes he wishes he were in control of something, someone. So he makes his little puppets and plays quietly in the corner, carefully constructing outlandish wooden creatures that couldn't possibly be human, painstakingly filling them with expertly crafted little weapons. His darling little death traps, under only his control, completely dependant on him (he's named them all). His cellmates are a little scared of him, he knows, but he just grins and continues doing his own little thing, dressing up and wearing facepaint, because truth be told he's never _really _grown up, he's never wanted to.

Kankurou isn't crazy, oh no.

_**Patient File**_

_**Name: **__Kankurou Sabaku_

_**Number: **__000-231_

_**Wing: **__PRISON COMMUTE_

_**Ward: **__/_

_**Crime: **__Accomplice to the Fact (Murder)_

_**Psychologist: **__Dr. Baki_

_**Notes: **__Patient is not fully adjusted. I believe that he still possesses a child's mentality, with periods of exceptional adult lucidity. He prefers to act as a child, and often wears a shirt with cat ears and face paint. He plays with toys and shows child-like glee at the prospect of another person's discomfort. However, it seems he is not overly sadistic. I suggest that a court order be issued compelling him to attend weekly sessions with me even following his release from prison. For case file, refer to __665-987__, in conjunction with Sabaku, Gaara and Sabaku, Temari. _

-END-

**A/N: Um… yeah. Hey, it sort of fits! (Fail'd at History exam today. WTF, a three hour paper and I STILL didn't have enough time!)**

**Um, please let me know what you thought via review!**

**OH AND PEOPLE! Please read the authors note. And if you don't, DON'T ask questions, because anything obviously unclear will probably be MENTIONED in the AUTHORS NOTE. Because I am considerate like that. (Also, please don't ask questions if you're leaving an anonymous review, because I can't magically answer you and then I get frustrated because I can't answer you). And the people this is directed at probably aren't going to read it. *sigh* Pfft, I'm just gonna tell any questions dealt with here to 'refer to author's note (dumbass)'. Possibly that politely, too. Maybe not though…**

**Rant done, please review!!!**


	6. Mastermind

**Mastermind**

Temari always knows what she's doing. She knows exactly what she's doing. She has to. She's the one in charge. Father did next to fuck all when it came to her and her brothers, and Mother was gone. So naturally it fell to her, as the eldest, to look after her siblings (Most of it was protecting them from Father, the deranged bastard). She knew what she was doing each time she killed (what a wonderful stress reliever and the blood always did look so pretty, a lovely red glinting with all the colours of the rainbow when the light hit it _just _so) and she knew exactly what she was doing when she planned to kill Father (Semen Donor). She didn't mean for the boys to find out, didn't mean for them to join in. But she allowed them to, because they wanted to, deserved to. Afterwards, she carefully washed the blood off Kankurou, wiping every last trace off his face (she cleaned the blood off Gaara too, but he just went and got himself covered in it again). No need for them to be blamed too. It seemed to work (she knew it would). She managed to convince the jury that Kankurou hadn't actively participated, and definitely wasn't insane, so he could go to prison and get out sometime in the future (although sometimes she wonders if she did the right thing, because it's actually quite cosy here in the institute and she really does worry about him so). What a pity Gaara was impossible to defend, although she can look after him easier here, it's true. And now there's this new guy in the institute, the new guy who affects her in weird ways and makes her mind turn to absolute mush, but it's okay, there's no need to worry.

Temari always knows what she's doing.

_**Patient File**_

_**Name: **__Temari Sabaku_

_**Number: **__554-379_

_**Wing: **__Medium Security_

_**Ward: **__B-3_

_**Crime: **__Murder_

_**Psychologist: **__Dr. Baki_

_**Notes: **__Patient likes to be in control and worries about her brothers. She believes she has to take care of them. She shows an unnatural fascination with blood, seems slightly sadistic and not at all averse to violence- but not prone to it. Has a mocking personality. I cannot get her to reveal any deeper lying psychosis, but it is there- she's just very good at hiding it. There are signs, but I am unable to identify it._

-END-

**A/N: She didn't come out seeming too crazy. I don't know. Maybe she did. I need pointers on this one. I quite like it, but I don't think she came out seeming crazy. **

**So I sort of covered that up with Dr. Baki's notes '^^. **

**I hope you liked it, please review. It really makes me feel appreciated. **


	7. Mannequin

**Man(nequin)**

Sai smiles. He's read that people are drawn to those who smile, those who are happy. He read that a long time ago. He used to smile to attract people for his art, because he could get that rich, red (brown) colour from only one source, and he doesn't know why the chosen screamed, why they fought when he drained them, they should be happy, proud to be a help, to be a part of art. They were forever immortalized (although sometimes he mixed blood, and he never labeled his paintings- he never knew their names anyway, still doesn't). He would smile and they would flock to him, all those women (and occasionally some men) and they would laugh and blush and simper and flutter their eyelashes and hang onto him when he invited them back to his studio (he doesn't know why, but they acted strange then and wouldn't let go of him, they kept touching him). Now he smiles because he's decided he might wants what they call friends, the concept fascinates him endlessly. He's a little disappointed that the people who brought him here forbade him to use blood for his pictures, and doesn't understand why they didn't like his masterpieces, wall length murals of anything and everything under the sun, but those people seemed disgusted by them, some even threw up. So he uses ink now, because it's closer to the feel of blood than paint, even though his pictures don't look quite as nice now. Oh well.

Sai smiles.

_**Patient File**_

_**Name: **__Sai_

_**Number: **__559-245_

_**Wing: **__Medium Security_

_**Ward: **__B-15_

_**Crime: **__Murder_

_**Psychologist: **__Dr. K. Hatake_

_**Notes: **__Sociopath. Is obsessed with art. Draws with ink, doesn't understand why he can't draw with blood anymore. Is socially retarded as well and seems incapable of understanding or showing emotions, or making friends. Although he seems to be accepted. _

-END-

**A/N: Okay so this ****is not quite as a quick update as the others, but y'know, it's here. Sorta got distracted by a new story… My bad… I should really stop doing that, ey? Lol.**

**Anyway, please review. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Both of Me

**Both of Me**

Naruto is roaring inside and everyone's none the wiser. He's always loud; always; whichever one he is. One's just more (logical sensible clever sarcastic sadistic cruel ruthless controlled bloodthirsty demonic destructive traitorous animalistic) violent. Luckily it's the other one who's dominant. Naruto tries to keep the 'violent' one, his little monster under control. He really, really does. But if he's threatened, attacked, he can't help himself fade into the background and the monster taking over (really, they deserved it). Nobody believes him, nobody takes him seriously when he says he can feel his monster, bubbling just under the surface, burning furiously orange, claws, fangs and glaring eyes. They think he's joking when he says he can see his monster, talk to his monster. His monster is persistent and persuasive, constantly coaxing Naruto to let him out, but Naruto knows better. Nobody likes him when he's his monster, and he doesn't like not being liked, doesn't like hurting people, destroying things. So he refuses as much as he can, making sure his monster knows he is in control, and he normally manages (and if he doesn't the sedatives he's shot full of work). He doesn't really like his monster, but it is part of him and always will be, so he can't bring himself to completely detest it.

Naruto is roaring inside and everyone's none the wiser.

_**Patient File**_

_**Name: **__Naruto Uzumaki_

_**Number: **__397-761_

_**Wing: **__Medium Security_

_**Ward: **__B-13_

_**Crime: **__Murder_

_**Psychologist: **__Dr. K. Hatake_

_**Notes: **__Split personality. Violent tendencies when provoked (when his lesser personality is apparent). Calls his other personality his 'monster'. When he is 'himself' he is overconfident, loud, and not too clever. Seems as resilient as a cockroach. _

-END_

**A/N: Kakashi makes terribly abrupt and rude notes, dontcha think? Oh well, I think it suits his personality. **

**Meh been practicing my rolls for ninjitsu (FAIL at forward roll, keep hurting my shoulder) and now my hands and jeans are all dirty. That's what happens when the ground is damp *sigh*. Oh well. Just sucks ass. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please review and I type this so often I sound like a stuck record. To myself. Uh… yeah.**

**But please do review, please do. **

**EDIT: 16 July 2010: Only noticed now that the brackets before 'violent' were blank- because all the words in the bracket were in one stream. So I've put in spaces so that it actually shows up. That was delayed.**


	9. Bat Out Of Hell

**Bat Out Of Hell**

Sakura has a slight temper. She's certainly not irrational. They deserved it. She had thought about it at length, and she only did what anyone else would have done. Can she help it if people are so flimsy? Fall to pieces at the slightest touch. She doesn't know why people are so up in arms about her hitting a few people- honestly, sometimes violence is the only way to solve things, because some people just don't listen to words. Okay, so maybe she didn't try words first, but that's just because she can tell which people need a good smack. Which people won't react to words. Although seriously, people just need to learn how to behave, how to not offend anyone in anything they do, and to think- if they did, she wouldn't have to react with fists.

Sakura has a slight temper.

_**Patient File**_

_**Name: **__Sakura Haruno_

_**Number: **__265-448_

_**Wing: **__Medium Security_

_**Ward: **__B-3_

_**Crime: **__Murder_

_**Psychologist: **__Dr. K. Hatake_

_**Notes: **__Shows signs of schizophrenia. Is otherwise a polite girl, unless provoked. Quite strong, can't abide idiots. This creates problems in my cell. Because one of them is an idiot. Getting extra anger management counseling with Tsunade- see file __SH-336_

-END-

**A/N: Okay, so updates are getting slower, but that's because my time is just disappearing like there's no tomorrow. It's ridiculous. Okay, so Sasuke should be next. Hope you enjoyed this (very very short, I know, sorry) one. Please review!!**


	10. Running Away To Confront It

**Running Away to Confront It**

Sasuke can't surpass his brother. He tries and tries, but he just can't do it. His brother will always be better than him, stronger than him, more worthy, likeable, popular, loved than him. Itachi (how he hates that name) has killed his entire family for him. Killed them for Sasuke. They don't exist for him anymore. They're all too enamoured with Itachi to acknowledge Sasuke's existence. So, they are dead to him. Carefully murdered by his oh-so-wonderfully kind and self-sacrificing older brother. Itachi had told him that whatever his apparent delusions were that he'd osctracised Sasuke from the family (they weren't delusions! They were real!), if Sasuke really had nothing to do with the family it was probably for the best, because the family were rotten to the core- as if that's true. Itachi just doesn't want Sasuke to get angry. Because he's always been better than Sasuke, always. So Sasuke decided that he was going to be better than him for once, prove that he's worth something. And that's when he decided that he was going to try kill his brother. But whoever he killed can't have been his brother (it was his brother), it can't have been (it was), because it was too easy, way too easy (it was Itachi), his brother would not have died so easily, he was so much better than Sasuke, it's impossible (how could it have been Itachi?). But it was, it had to have been, it looked like him. It was him. And he smiled. He smiled. Sasuke killed him, and the bastard smiled, like it was his plan to be killed all along. But how could that have been? It doesn't make sense. And Sasuke realizes that he loved his brother and why did he kill him? Why did he kill him? He was the only one of his family who acknowledged him anymore, why did he kill him? Sasuke wants to kill the person who took his brother away from him (himself) and he tries, but they keep stopping him, and he wants to kill himself, because why is he living anymore? His family finally acknowledged him, noticed him, but now they hate him, don't want anything to do with him, are horrified with him, have completely disowned him. Sasuke can't believe it. Even in death, Itachi is better than him. Even now, when Sasuke's killed him, Itachi beat him. Sasuke can't believe it, and it kills him.

Sasuke can't surpass his brother.

_**Patient File**_

_**Name: **__Sasuke Uchiha_

_**Number: **__345-664_

_**Wing: **Manic Depressive_

_**Ward: **__D-12_

_**Crime: **__Murder_

_**Psychologist: **__Dr. K. Hatake, Dr. K. Yakushi/Dr. Orochimaru_

_**Notes: **Annoyance. He's confusing, depressing, delusional and antisocial. -KH. Sasuke-kun seems to have both a superiority and an inferiority complex, in that he beleives himself to be better than everyone, and yet highly inferior to his now deceased brother. He seems to switch between believing his brother is dead, and yet still better than him, and denying his brother is dead, saying that his brother would not have died so easily. He is extremely suicidal, and a close watch needs to be kept on him at all times. He is a complex case and needs more observation. -KY_

-END-

**A/N: Okay, so it's late. But it's here. I dunno, Sasuke's was hard. But I'm content with it, even though it seems very confusing. Just to clear it up, Itachi didn't really kill his family. Sasuke says he did because he thinks the family pays more attention to Itachi than they do to him, and therefore by being so clever or whatever has successfully managed to 'kill' the family for Sasuke- no one pays any attention to Sasuke, at least in his fevered mind. Sorry; I'm not the hugest Sasuke fan. Especially when he is indirectly threatening Gaara, Temari and Kankurou. *glare* **

**This one is dedicated to lovesrainscent, because she begged me to somehow get Kabuto in the story. Well, there he is- and a lot more clear than Kakashi is. Yeah, Kakashi's just lost all patience with Sasuke and has foisted him off onto Kabuto and Orochimaru- largely, just has him for the group sessions now.**

**Please tell me what you thought. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	11. Bullseye

**Bullseye**

Tenten is a deadshot. With absolutely any weapon you can think of. Knives, axes, swords, arrows, guns… anything. This is because she loves weapons. Loves, loves, loves them. She loves the way they look, the way they feel, the way they _move._ And she is in love with the feeling of accomplishment when she hits the target. She used to be a champion darts player, but then she got bored. So she started playing around, finding new weapons, new techniques, new abilities. But after she'd mastered hitting the target, she got bored again, and decided she needed a moving target. This took quite a lot of practice, and a lot more yelling than she anticipated. Funny thing about the people she'd asked to help her with target practice- they all froze up and stood trembling and white-faced in the corner when they realized they were to be the targets. It was really annoying, because the effort of getting them to move about almost eclipsed the joy of the game. But only almost. Sometime in between practicing on her moving targets (which held her interest), she discovered that the sight and feel of an exquisitely sharpened knife slicing through flesh like butter was irresistibly beautiful, so occasionally she had some fun with that, when she was resting. But inevitably she would be drawn back to playing with her targets. And then people found out, and instead of being impressed, they sent her here. So now she's back to darts- but sucker darts that little kids play with. It's not quite as fun as her amassed weapon collection and moving targets, but she's not completely devastated. At least she can still hit the target.

Tenten is a deadshot.

_**Patient File**_

_**Name: **__Tenten_

_**Number: **__556-321_

_**Wing: **__Medium Security_

_**Ward: **__B-6_

_**Crime: **__Murder_

_**Psychologist: **__Dr. G. Maito_

_**Notes: **__This beautiful and vibrant girl is full of life! She has a youthful obsession with weapons, which is slightly detrimental to the youth of others, but is quite content to just be able to play sucker darts! I am positively confident that under my expert care this flower will be cured and more respecting of the youth of others in absolutely no time at all!_

-END-

**A/N: Oh good lord, it was hard to write Gai as a psychologist!! But in any case… **

**Okay, yes, updates have been lacking. I have been very busy. I don't think that business will be dying down soon immediately, but it's the last Vivaldi performance tonight so that might give me some breathing room, and then I just have huge Latin and History projects, but at the end of August I should have some free time!!... until October at least when Fancy Dress time comes around, but we'll deal with that then.**

**Tenten seems very similar to my Sai one. Sorta. I don't know. Okay, I don't want to write Lee's and Neji's until I've put up the last two chapters of Asylum Kids, one of which still needs to be completed but I need to be able to switch on my laptop for that, and I'm not actually sure what's going on with my charger. But anyway. **

**Everyone's stressing about swine flu. And everyone's sick. Not with swine flu (hopefully) but just normal flu because it's winter here, and everyone's getting sick. Seriously, some schools are closed. Some schools have like 200 people absent. It's quite crazy…**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review don'tlynchme. **


	12. Smile Like You Mean It

**Smile Like You Mean It**

Lee is happy, he has to be. There is no way he can be sad. He smiles all the time, and happy people smile and he is excited and only happy people can be excited, and so he makes himself smile and makes himself excited and exuberant because that means he is happy. And why does everyone stop him exercising, stop him training, stop him from distracting himself, because if he distracts himself he doesn't think about everything and then he can't be sad, he can stay happy, but it is so hard to stay happy when he can think about everything so he has to keep working, as hard as he can, as much as he can, keep pushing his body further and further and harder and harder and it can't be bad for him because he is happy. It isn't his fault that if he tries to drink he hurts people and breaks things, so he can't distract himself that way, with alcohol, and then the only thing he can do is train and distract himself by working until he can't any more and then some, because if he exhausts himself he is too tired to work and he just sleeps which is fine as long as the dreams don't come, but if he is tired enough he never dreams. So he works as hard as he can and smiles and is excited and he wants to be like Gai because Gai is so happy and he loves life so much and Lee wants to be happy so badly so he makes himself be happy and he doesn't understand why people are always watching him, and why they won't allow him to work as much as he can, why can't they understand that he needs to, he needs to work, he needs to get better, because if he doesn't, he'll think and he can't bear to think, he can't bear dealing with the world, so he needs to work and he wishes they would just leave him alone (don't leave him alone please don't leave) and just let him work and forget everything and work and work and work and get better.

Lee is happy, he has to be.

_**Patient File**_

_**Name: **__Lee Rock_

_**Number: **__362-692_

_**Wing: **__Manic Depressive_

_**Ward: **__D-5_

_**Crime: **__Public Drunkenness, Malicious Destruction of Property, Grievous Assault_

_**Psychologist: **__Dr. G. Maito_

_**Notes: **__The youth of this youthful man is unfortunately lacking, but he is trying valiantly to regain said youth! However, he does tend to work himself to the point where it is unyouthful and detrimental to his health! He must be kept under a careful eye at all times, lest he should take action that could fatally damage his youth!_

-END-

**A/N: How to write Gai as a psychologist: Say 'youth' a lot. Bloody hell, but he's difficult to write. Gai, that is. Lee wasn't too easy either, though, but I managed. I know, it's weird, Lee as a manic depressive? It made sense in my mind. **

**Neji is the next one, and yet his story is still eluding me. But I should get over it soon. **

**Please tell me what you thought, and somebody kick my ass back into gear to write! Nano is suffering and I keep getting distracted! I have too many shiny's to watch on my laptop… Okay. Thank you for reading, would love to hear your input, so please review!**


	13. Let It Be

**Let It Be**

Neji believes in Destiny. Neji believes in Fate. He believes that you can never change the course of your life, your choices are predetermined and things happen because there are meant. There is no such thing as accidents. If it happens, it was always going to happen, there is nothing you can do to change it. And so Neji always does what he feels first he should do, because it's going to happen anyway, might as well get it over and done with. And yet while he knows that it was destined, it was always going to happen, he can't help but blame her, hate her, and he continues to go with his first instincts, and his first instinct, his first feeling, the promptings of Destiny, of Fate, is to kill her, to make her pay, and maybe Fate will decree that he himself be killed and so on to keep the balance, to keep life rolling on and on, and then again maybe not. Because he thinks that maybe, maybe, he knows of a way to confuse Fate, to mix destinies, to give more freedom more choice in his life, because a person's Destiny, a person's Fate is linked to their soul, their body is just an earthly breakable vessel that holds that toy of the Fates, the soul, and everyone says, everyone knows that the eyes are the window to a person's soul, and when someone dies, you can see the soul leave them, you can see their eyes go dead, and maybe, maybe, if he's quick enough, if he's fast enough, he can catch that soul in the eyes and devour it, mix that soul with his, mix that Destiny, that Fate with his, confuse the destinies, confuse the Fates, give him the choice of two paths, give him the chance to mix everything together and maybe escape his Destiny, get someone else's Destiny, or maybe both, which is longer and he isn't quite sure how it will work, but he thinks that maybe, maybe it will, and even if it doesn't, it was his Destiny, his Fate to try anyway, he wasn't changing anything, this was always going to happen, he was always meant to end up here. And she's in here with him, maybe not with him with him, because they keep her away from him quite effectively but who are they to mess with Destiny, with Fate, if it is meant to be it will happen, and until then, he's happy to wait, to bide his time, because he believes that his Destiny, his Fate has a happy ending, his Fate, his Destiny allows him to get revenge, he knows, because that is what he feels and he always gives himself into his feelings because those feelings are the true Fate, his true Destiny, they pave the way. He has faith that it will happen, she will die, for what she did or simply for the Fates' amusement.

Neji believes in Destiny.

_**Patient File**_

_**Name: **__Neji Hyuuga_

_**Number: **__621-875_

_**Wing: **__High Security_

_**Ward: **A__-4_

_**Crime: **__Murder_

_**Psychologist: **__Dr. G. Maito_

_**Notes: **__This youthful man has a rather unyouthful view on his actions and shows no remorse. His youth may have been slightly damaged as his father and uncle were murdered by his cousin. However, this youthful man must never be allowed to meet said youthful cousin, Hinata Hyuuga, file x, as he declares intentions to permanently remove her youth which would be very unyouthful and unpleasant for all concerned!_

-END-

**A/N: I'm sure this was meant to be written last week. I think I started it on Thursday. Even though I'm pretty sure I was meant to write it after I wrote Lee's one, last Wednesday. But, well, you know. Darren. Darren Criss. On Glee. I got it at about 2 in the afternoon, and was lost for the rest of the day. It was a very good episode. Very good. Huge twist. And then Darren was there and he's gorgeous and his voice is uh-mayzing and his character is so nice, I love him- the character that is- well, Darren too, but still- because the character is just so nice, and sweet, and such an amazing person. Inspirational, really. It was just so good, and I can't wait for more Glee, because this twist was just like BAM!ohshit and now I can't fathom what is going to happen next, because there could be some extreme awkwardness and embarrassment and I don't know whether to feel sorry or not for the guy because he really is an asshole, and I just don't know.**

…**NON-SEQUITUR, I apologise. SO, I never have to write Gai as a psychologist again, which is a relief. And I only have three left and then I'm done. **

**However, the next three are three of the ones I've been dreading because I need ideas to flow and glow for them and they're being a bit… stubborn and late. Especially Shikamaru's. But I will totally manage. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**

**Oh, this is linked vaguely to Hinata- at least, her crime- and I'm not telling you what it is, even though I do have some vague idea, because that will just kill the guessing and mystery =P It's for me to know, and for you to guess. SO, I suppose we can play a little game: Tell me what you think Hinata did, and maybe even why, and maybe if you guess close enough you can request a drabble for me to write. Hmm? How's that for an idea? Just something for fun, if anyone's interested ^^ **


	14. Peacock

**Peacock**

Ino is beautiful. Of course she is beautiful, she won't allow herself to be anything less. She needs to be beautiful, needs to be the most beautiful person in the world, in the room, needs to be the one that everyone looks at. She needs to be the one that every guy wants and every girl wants to be. She is the top dog, and is determined to stay that way. She has to stay the prettiest, eating isn't really that important, she has to stay pretty. She has to have the best things as well, she has to, and she has to be in the spotlight, all the time, she has to feel all eyes on her, so if she took some things from some shops it's fine, it's fine, she had to, she had to so that she had the best things, and then everyone was shouting at her for it, everyone was angry and she was frightened and scared but she didn't mind so much because she was the center of attention, everyone was _looking _at her, _noticing _her. She was in the papers, the pretty young socialite, and _everyone knew her name_. Everyone knew her name, and everyone was looking at her, and it made her feel alive. She knows what everyone was thinking too, she knows that everyone could see how beautiful she was, she knows that people _wanted _her. After all, what's not to want? And now, here, she knows that she is the most beautiful person in here, as she knows she was the most beautiful person out there, but as it was out there there are other people, other people who are beautiful, other people who draw attention away from her, who people look at instead of her, and she hates it, can't stand it, it terrifies her that there are people who might be prettier than her, and so she has to earn the attention back, because she has to be the one whom no one can take their eyes off, and so she has to have the best body, she has to have the best clothes (which is so hard in here so so hard), she has to look the best, be the best, because every time the people are looking at someone who isn't her it _kills _her inside. Life is a movie, and she is the star. There are no supporting actors, everyone else is just there to look at her, to love her, to want her, to praise her.

Ino is beautiful.

_**Patient File**_

_**Name: **__Ino Yamanaka_

_**Number: **__398-076_

_**Wing: **__Low Security_

_**Ward: **__A-4_

_**Crime: **__Theft _

_**Psychologist: **__Dr. A. Sarutobi_

_**Notes: **__Patient craves attention of any form, whether it be positive or negative. This has led to her obsession in being perfect- at least in her looks- and being the best. Her shoplifting was because of her need for the best items, and she needs a close eye kept on her at mealtimes, because she switches between anorexia and bulimia. Her need for attention of any kind can be self destructive, and can be detrimental to her well-being. _

-END-

**A/N: …I finish school tomorrow. In fact, I'm pretty sure that by the time I post this, I will have finished my final exam, and then I will be finished. FINISHED. TWELVE YEARS OF SCHOOLING OVER. And I just had to end it with Accounting, didn't I… speaking of which, I should probably do a little bit of studying, even though I'm kinda tired, even though I'm pretty sure I had about 10 hours sleep last night. I sleep way too much…**

**Going to see HP and the Deathly Hallows on Friday, yay. Even though there was a showing last Friday here and there are showings on Wednesday and Thursday. But there were friend's school dances, and then other friends still writing exams until Friday, which then means I can only see it on Friday. But still. FEEL IT. IT IS HERE. Because the world cup drilled that into our heads like a million times this year. This is how 2010 was seen: Most of my country: 'reawesome. Me: (speaking of which, did you see he met Katy Perry?) 'tlikeyou**

**Nothing against soccer, I just don't find it particularly scintillating. I don't find many sports that are.**

**But anyway, about the story. I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading, I am so glad I have a sane psychologist again (to write, I mean…), the others should be coming pretty soon, I would love to know what you thought.**

**Also, if I don't finish Nano this year (24k behind, with 7 days left OHSHIT), I am totally blaming Darren Criss. Jus' Sayin'.**


End file.
